1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to push bumpers for vehicles, and more specifically to a mounting system for such a device that facilitates installation thereof and also mitigates damage to the bumper of the vehicle to which the push bumper is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Push bumpers are typically mounted on law enforcement vehicles to protect the front of the vehicle while pushing stranded vehicles off the roadway. Such devices are well known and are commonly mounted to the front bumper of such vehicles. The push bumper usually comprises a generally vertical member mounted to the bumper of the vehicle. The vertical member is typically fabricated from a metallic material with the necessary strength to support the resistance of another vehicle during pushing. Typically, the vertical member will have a rubber coating or bumper applied to the surface that contacts the stranded vehicle. Usually, two push bumpers are mounted on either side of the vehicle's front grille in order to properly push a stranded vehicle.
In order to further protect the front of the law enforcement vehicle, the two vertical members can be interconnected by two generally horizontal members disposed in front of the vehicle's grille and configured to form a grille guard. Additionally, the push bumper may comprise two generally horizontal tubular members that wrap around the front ends of the vehicle to form a wrap around brush guard that adds further protection thereto. As will be recognized to those of ordinary skill in the art, the push bumper/grille guard is not limited to just law enforcement vehicles but may be mounted to any vehicle for protection thereof. As such, the push bumper/grille guard may be mounted on off-road vehicles or tow trucks.
The push bumper is essential for proper law enforcement activities. It allows the law enforcement official to use his/her vehicle to push stranded or damaged vehicles during emergency situations. The push bumper ensures that the grille and bumper of the law enforcement vehicle will not be damaged during such maneuvers.
The typical law enforcement vehicle is specially outfitted with police accessories such as emergency lights, police computer, heavy duty engine and suspension. The bumper unit of a typical vehicle is formed from two members and is used for mounting the push bumper thereon. The first member is an outer, purely decorative fascia that integrates the styling of the vehicle to the bumper unit. The second member is an inner metallic bumper disposed within the fascia and attached to the frame of the vehicle. The inner bumper is configured to absorb impacts and therefore has the necessary strength and rigidity to mount the push bumper thereon. The bumper fascia is secured to the front of the vehicle and over the inner bumper via plastic push fasteners.
The conventional push bumper is typically mounted to the inner bumper and bumper fascia of the law enforcement vehicle. As such, mounting and/or access holes must be drilled into the bumper and bumper fascia must be perfectly positioned and aligned. Typically, installation takes about two hours and must be performed by a professional in order to ensure proper installation.
Currently, law enforcement vehicles are replaced quite often due to the wear from constant use. Therefore, after having been used, the law enforcement vehicle is re-sold at auction to the public. However, the conventional mounting of the push bumpers necessitates the replacement of the bumper and bumper fascia when the push bumper is removed prior to re-sale. The mounting holes drilled in the bumper weaken the bumper such that it is not safe for use. Additionally, the holes created in the bumper fascia necessitate replacement thereof because such holes detract from the vehicle's appearance. Therefore, when a law enforcement vehicle is re-sold, typically the vehicle's bumper and bumper fascia are replaced. However, this is not desirable because it adds additional expense to the cost of the used law enforcement vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a push bumper and mounting system configured to connect a push bumper to the vehicle in a manner that does not significantly damage the vehicle's bumper. There is also a need in the art for a push bumper and mounting system that is configured to allow for easy attachment and detachment from the bumper.